Disclosed herein a photographing apparatus, an external device that is connectable to the photographing apparatus, and a method of recognizing the external device by the photographing apparatus.
External devices that are combinable with a photographing apparatus are widely used. For example, various types of external devices such as a speed light (a photographic flash unit), a global positioning system (GPS) module, a Wi-Fi module, an external view finder, etc. may be used. A user may utilize various functions by using an external device that provides functions that are not provided by the photographing apparatus. In addition, when the user wants further improved performance with respect to a predetermined function provided by the photographing apparatus, the user may use an external device providing the corresponding function.